


A Night at the Bute House

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, Lolitics - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, community: lolitics_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Scotland has just seceded from the United Kingdom and your country is one of the first countries to set up a consulate in the newly-independent nation. You are sent as your country's ambassador to Scotland and your meeting with the Prime Minister becomes a night you'll never forget.





	1. Meeting the Prime Minister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromAshesToStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromAshesToStardust/gifts).



> This is my 50th fanfiction in AO3 and thank you to MisleadGoddess for inspiring me to write this! 
> 
> Disclaimer: The content of this work is purely fictional even if the characters are real life figures and some real life events are referenced to. No disrespect and political bias is intended by this work.
> 
> Y/N - Your Name  
> Y/L/N - Your Last Name  
> Y/H/C - Your Hair Color  
> Y/E/C - Your Eye Color  
> Y/F/C - Your Favorite Color  
> Y/C - Your Country

 

It is the year 2019 and Scotland has successfully seceded from the United Kingdom. Because Scotland has become its own country, a handful of countries have decided to set up consulates in there to establish their foreign relations with the newborn country.

Y/C is one of the countries that set up a consulate in Scotland. You are just a few years into being a Foreign Service Officer when your country’s Foreign Affairs department/ministry decided that you are going to become the Ambassador of Y/C to Scotland. 

You were hesitant at first but your Foreign Affairs Secretary/Minister has assured you that it would do good to the advancement of your career if you started out first as an ambassador to a small country.

“Y/N, this opportunity comes only once in a blue moon.” Your Foreign Affairs Secretary/Minister said, “Rarely does the opportunity of being fast-tracked to the position of Ambassador come to a Foreign Service Officer who is less than five years in the service.”

“I suppose...you do have a point.” You say, still with a bit of hesitance left in your voice, “So...when do I begin?”

“Tomorrow.” Your Foreign Affairs Secretary/Minister says, “And as part of protocol, you are meeting with the Prime Minister of Scotland on the night of your arrival to Scotland.”

Oh yes, the Prime Minister of Scotland, Nicola Sturgeon. A stunning and intelligent woman, indeed. You could remember a few years back when you were still new to being a Foreign Service Officer. 

You’ve heard of her while at work and something in her made you curious, and so, you’ve researched more about her on your free time. In the process, you found yourself having a crush on her and you tried hard to suppress that because that would be deemed unprofessional once you’ve been caught.

Ever since you came to knew about her, you’ve had this secret wish to be your country’s ambassador to Scotland when they separate from the UK. When Brexit won the EU Referendum, you were secretly happy in the sense that Scotland would have a reason to leave the UK and you would be a step closer to this secret ambition of yours. 

Although, you mostly find your secret happiness over the EU Referendum results an insensitive and selfish one and you wouldn’t be mad at all if the referendum was redone and Bremain won.

Before you knew it, you have just arrived in Edinburgh, the capital of Scotland and the seat of power of its Prime Minister. After being shown where the Y/C Embassy is located and after being taken around the tourist spots in the city, you were now at the Bute House, the official residence of the Prime Minister of Scotland. 

Clad in your Y/F/C wrap dress, you walk up to the steps of the Bute House where you are met by security personnel. After telling them that you are the Ambassador of Y/C to Scotland and you are to meet the Prime Minister, they guide you to the sitting room where Nicola Sturgeon herself is waiting.

“Prime Minister Sturgeon, I am Y/N, the Ambassador of Y/C for Scotland.” You say as you extend your hand to Nicola Sturgeon, “It is an honor to finally meet the visionary leader behind the newly-independent Scotland!” you add.

“It is also a pleasure to meet you too, Ambassador Y/L/N.” She says as she shakes your hand, “Did you have a good trip?” she asks in a concerned tone.

“I had a good trip, Prime Minister.” You say, “In fact, you have a lot of beautiful places here in Edinburgh. Nothing like what I’ve seen before!” At this point, you weren’t even saying these things to impress the Scottish Prime Minister. Truth to be told, you were very mesmerized by the sights of Edinburgh when you toured around earlier.

“You should see the entire Scotland, Ambassador.” She tells you in an enthusiastic voice. Not surprising because she does love Scotland so much, to the point of fighting for its independence from the UK.

Nicola then offers you a glass of red wine. You don’t really drink that much (to the point that you sometimes become the butt of jokes among your colleagues from it) but you do not mind and take the drink. Because hey, who can refuse something from Nicola Sturgeon?

You two had a wonderful conversation with topics ranging from foreign policy to personal life. You realized that Nicola was indeed fun to work with and you would be forever thankful to your boss for offering you this opportunity. 

“Ambassador, has anyone ever told you that you’ve got nice Y/E/C eyes?” Nicola asks your casually, like she was one of your friends who would randomly tell you how good you looked. You couldn’t help but feel the butterflies in your stomach as this moment unfolds.

“Maybe a few.” You say modestly, “You’ve got nice brown eyes, though. They look so... _ captivating _ !” You add. You aren’t drunk because you only consumed one glass of red wine and surprisingly, you could hold your alcohol really well.

And yet...you feel like you  _ did  _ get drunk, simply because now you find yourself showering the Scottish Prime Minister with compliments you never thought you’d be saying to her. Compliments that as far as you know, were only said in your thoughts and not in the presence of another person - let alone the recipient of those compliments herself.

“Ambassador, if you don’t mind me saying this,” Nicola says, before pausing briefly, “You seem to be  _ very  _ fond of me. Is that why you look like you’re more than enthusiastic to see me tonight?” 

And now, you find yourself trying to come up with some excuse.  _ Prime Minister, it must be the wine _ . But then, you remember that you aren’t drunk, and she can probably tell when someone  _ isn’t  _ drunk.

“I-I am fond of you.” You finally say, “You are such an amazing woman. A strong leader. I admire how you fought for your country’s independence and I-I think you’re…” then you pause, giving yourself some time to collect yourself.

“You think I’m what?” Nicola says, stepping closer to you. You feel as if you are about to shiver from this. You weren’t prepared for this.  _ At all _ .

“I think you’re stunning.” And that heavy weight that has been with you since you were appointed as the Ambassador of Y/C to Scotland has finally been lifted off. 

You couldn’t tell what was going to happen after this but suddenly, she takes your hand and says…

“How about we continue our conversation somewhere more... _ intimate _ ” 

She says it in such a casual way, as if you and her are just going to move to another room to continue discussing policies. Except this discussion is going nowhere near that route.

You two then exit the seating room at the Bute House and climb up the stairs. Eventually, you two end up in the Prime Minister’s bedroom. 

“My husband isn’t here tonight.” She tells you, “There is nothing to worry about.” and with that, you had this feeling of trusting her word. She goes first and sits on one side of the bed. The side that faces the full-sized mirror of her bedroom. She then instructs you to sit on her lap. 

_ You’ve got to be ridiculous! _ , you think to yourself. But at this point, you decide you’re better off throwing your principles away for this moment. Besides, you’ve waited for so long to see Nicola Sturgeon up close and intimate so turning down this opportunity she’s offered you wouldn’t do you good.

You then sit on her lap and hope that this was all worth it. She then wraps her arms around your waist and plants a kiss on your lips. “I know you’ve been wanting for this for such a long time.” she whispers to you. 

“H-how?” You ask her, legitimately curious about how she knows that you have romantic feelings for her. 

“I’ve looked you up and…” she locks her eyes to yours at the brief pause, then continuing, “...I’ve found out that you have a huge crush on me when you were just a  _ wee little college lass _ .” and now, she runs her left hand over your legs, hiking up your skirt as she proceeds.

“I-I didn’t think you needed to know about that.” you say. But deep inside, you are actually happy that she found out. Honestly, you just didn’t expect that she’d find out  _ this  _ soon.

“Stop denying it, lass.” she tells you firmly as her right hand cups your breasts, “I suggest that you be thankful that I have granted you this opportunity. Moreover, I am more than willing to  _ deepen  _ Scotland’s relations with Y/C.” 

“Well then, we might as well go on with this!” You tell her enthusiastically, “I am  _ really  _ fond of you, after all!” and with that, her left hand makes it to the waistband of your knickers.

She then uses her fingers to toy on your clit, rubbing it as you get even wetter. Simultaneously, her right hand massages your breast in a circular motion. The sensations starting to heat you up. As you look at your own reflection on the mirror in front you and her, you can see the desperation in your face. The desperation to have  _ more _ .

She goes on to pleasure you for a good five minutes until she decides to try something else. She reaches out for the zipper of your dress and carefully removes it. At this point, you are now clad in your Y/F/C lacy lingerie and your heels. 

She then, asks you to stand up and wait for her - after which, she strips herself off her clothing as well. Starting off with her skirt and later her cardigan and her blouse - and all she is left wearing now is a red tartan bra and a matching pair of knickers. She then eases off her heels and sits up against the headboard of her bed.

“Take your knickers off, lass.” she commands you and without second thoughts, you comply. You then ease off your heels as well and climb up to the bed where you find her spreading lube all over her left thigh. 

“Do you want me to hump on your thigh?” you ask candidly. Honestly, you found the thought of it  _ hot _ . Scratch that! You found the thought of making love with someone like Nicola hot. Perhaps because you weren’t given ample room to explore your sexuality in your younger days and this was your first chance. 

“Hop on, wee lass.” she commands you. Then you positioned to straddle yourself on her left thigh, ready to grind it passionately. She then whispers to you, “And from now on, you’re calling me mummy.”

You nod in agreement and start to hump on Nicola’s thigh. Slow and steady at first and when you finally get the feel of it, you decide to pick up your pace and at the same time, you find your hands wandering off to her clit, rubbing it as she did to yours moments ago. 

Nicola then reached out for your breasts, massaging them once again as you continued to hump on her thigh. “Y-yes m-mummy!” you trembled, “Ohhh that feels so good!” 

At this point, you were now reaching orgasm, your moans going louder. The same goes for Nicola as well, her moans going louder as well. A few more humping, a few more rubbing on the clit and both of you orgasmed. 

You found yourself this time, curled up to Nicola, who ran her hand over your back, “You did really well, wee lass.” she tells you as her free hand brushes over your hair. You then unhook her bra and hang it on one side of the bedpost. Wasting no time, you take one of her breasts and start to suck them. 

Nicola then sucks her hand seductively before using it to tease your clit. After which, she spreads open your labia and inserts a finger into your vagina. She thrusts the first finger in and out as you moan in between sucking her breast. 

A second finger is added and your moans grow louder, making Nicola feel even wetter than she already is. The thrusts grow stronger this time and seeing that you have stopped sucking her breast from the moaning, she engulfs you in a passionate kiss.

A third finger is added and you find her tongue and yours battling in a French kiss. The thrusting becomes even stronger, even faster. “You better come for your mummy!” she tells you as she breaks from the French kiss that you and her had for what seemed to be like forever.

In a short notice, you found yourself throwing your head back and orgasming even greater than you did earlier. When you’ve finally recovered from the panting, she tells you, “Good girl. Mummy is proud of you.” and she ruffles your Y/H/C hair endearingly.

“Mummy, that was so good!” you respond to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips which leaves her smiling. She returns the favor as well and now, you found yourself smiling as well. 

You find yourself curling up to Nicola once more and she tucks a stray hair of yours behind your ear. Then she pulls up the duvet and tells you, “Y/N, I suggest that you stay here for the night. Tomorrow, I’ll have someone drive you back to your consulate. If anyone asks where you’ve gone, just tell them that I invited you to stay over one of the guest rooms here.”

“I’m more than happy to stay here for the night.” You tell Nicola, “Especially that I get to spend the night here with you. Thank you so much!” you add. 

You are indeed so grateful for this moment and for you, this moment was one of the best things to happen since you set foot in Scotland. You were definitely going to look forward to the next few days, weeks, months and years that you were going to spend in this newly-independent nation.


	2. Feel The Vibe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months into your job as your country's ambassador to Scotland, mutual feelings between you and the Prime Minister of Scotland continue to deepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to posting a second chapter of this fic. This chapter is specifically a birthday gift for MisleadGoddess. Sorry that it got delayed by a few days m8, but there's this saying that goes "better late than never". I hope you (as well as the rest of the readers) appreciate this!

You are now half a year into your job as the Ambassador of Y/C to Scotland and your first six months as the ambassador of your country to Scotland was rather eventful. For one thing, you’ve witnessed, right before your very own eyes, Scotland’s first elections since they seceded from the United Kingdom.

This time around, you found yourself at a Waitrose in Comley Bank Road. You were there to buy yourself some groceries. As you pushed your cart towards the aisle for snacks, a pack of Tunnocks caught your eyes and without further ado, you proceeded to get not just one – but two packs of the famous Scottish snack!

You’ve fallen in love with Tunnocks all thanks to the Scottish Prime Minister. She had served you some of those in the last meeting you had with her the previous week. It was also during that meeting when she gave you a little something that you happened to be using at this very point.

_One week ago_

_“Y/N, I am glad that your country has viewed my country favourably.” Nicola Sturgeon says as she locked eyes with you. This meeting that you two had was a rather informal one. It took place inside her living room of her Glasgow residence. It was a weekend when you two decided to have a meeting and she offered her home as the venue and you couldn’t say no._

_“It is an honor.” You tell her, “They are surely convinced of what I have told them about this glorious country of yours. In fact, our Foreign Secretary would like to make a trip here soon.” When you had told your foreign secretary – or rather, your boss – about how the Scottish government received you, they could not help but feel impressed of how you were able to convince the Scots that their country would make a great partner to yours._

_Of course, that partnership was now more than diplomatic._

_Nicola’s voice goes down a bit and she tells you, “Now, Mummy would like to give you a little something and I expect you to wear it at all times.” Then she pulls a box from the side of the couch, “Do you understand?”_

_“Yes Mummy.” You say in a snappy, yet endearing manner. But come on, everything sounds endearing for Nicola when you say it._

_Nicola slowly opens the box, revealing a pair of lacy black knickers. You are taken aback with this. Because for one, it looked so beautiful. For another thing, no training in diplomacy will ever prepare anybody for this moment._

_“Like what you see?” Nicola then winks at you, waiting for your answer. You are still a bit gobsmacked, yet, you struggle to tell her something, anything!_

_“Y-yes Mummy.” You answer, “T-those are really nice knickers! Thank you so much!”_

_“These are not just any knickers, lass.” She says, “See this?” then she pulls something out of the hidden compartment of the lacy knickers, revealing a bullet-like object. Then, Nicola pulls out a remote from the box where the knickers come from. She then presses a button which leads to the bullet-like object vibrating._

_“So you’re going to make me wear vibrating knickers, then?” You ask her. Not that there was anything wrong with it. It’s just that you didn’t expect to have one of those real soon._

_“Now, I want you to swap the knickers you’re wearing with these.” She says as she hands you over the vibrating knickers. At this point, you were already very confident with baring yourself in front of her figuratively and literally and so – you removed your Y/F/C knickers in front of Nicola and swapped them with the vibrating knickers._

_When you have already put the vibrating knickers, she takes a remote out of the box and presses a button, causing a flurry of vibration towards your clit. You end up trying to grasp on the arm rests of the couch due to the strength of the vibration. At the same time, you started to feel…wet._

_“Y/N, I shall see you next week and you better be wearing those knickers!” She told you._

After you were to do your groceries, you were to pass by Nicola’s residence in Glasgow for one of those “informal” meetings. The drive was quite long but it was worth it for you. When you arrive there, you ring her doorbell, shivering with anticipation. You wondered what you two were going to be up to this time around.

Her door opens and out emerges Nicola, wearing a tartan top and a pair of jeans. Her jeans, in particular, accentuated her curves and that made you swoon on her. You couldn’t believe that you were standing in front of a goddess once again and you remained gobsmacked for what seemed to be an indefinite amount of time.

Until…

“Ohhhh….my gosh what is that?” You ask as you feel something vibrate between your legs. Looking up, you see Nicola holding a remote. _Oh yes, she’s activated my vibrating knickers again_ , you think to yourself.

“Ah…good lass!” Nicola says as she ruffles your Y/H/C hair, “You really did wear those vibrating knickers I got you!”

You were now regaining composure and you tried to put yourself up, then you asked, “So shall we begin the meeting?”

“Y/N, there will be no meeting today,” Nicola tells you, “However, Mummy is taking you out and I expect you to be on your best behavior.” And you nod in agreement.

* * *

You and Nicola were now at Govanhill where she campaigned for the Scottish General Elections. At this point, you’ve lost count of how many times she has triggered the vibrator. You try to remain as presentable as possible despite what is happening.

“Restoring Govanhill to its former glory is my priority.” Nicola says, “The SNP will see to it that Govanhill gets the same kind of attention from Historic Scotland as with the other historical places here in Scotland. Govanhill is our pride and it should be treated as such.

“You had your last term to do that!” A woman from the crowd protested, “And yet it took you only until now to decide that your government, should it still stay in government, would do something about it?”

“I apologize for the delay on that matter.” Nicola says sympathetically, “I do promise to push for Govanhill’s restoration. This is my constituency after all and this matters a lot for all of us here.”

While Nicola spoke, she also discreetly set off the vibrator, leading you to clutch on your crotch subtly. You could swear that you were getting really wet already. You then tug at her sleeves, whispering to her, “I need to be relieved.”

These five words, and instead of showing you mercy, Nicola sets off the vibrator again.

When the crowd leaves, she lightly tugs you back into her car, both of you took the back seat with the chauffeur on the wheel. Oh, this could only mean that she has plans – and by plans, the kind of plans that put you in a state of excitement.

“What did _mummy_ tell you at home?” She asks to you in a soft yet firm voice. She wouldn’t want the chauffeur knowing about this little thing that you two have going on.

“T-to be at my best behavior?” You tell her, your voice being about to break just as with the rest of you. You were breaking out of orgasm any time soon.  

Instead of triggering the vibrating knickers once again, Nicola pushed your Y/F/C pencil skirt up. Her fingers then made their way to the waistband of your vibrating knickers. Slowly, she used one finger to tease your clit – this was for building you up (as if you haven’t been built up already by the successive triggering of the vibrating knickers you wore).

You found yourself softly moaning but you were still able to sit upright. You were surely hoping that the chauffeur never turns his head to the back at any given time. You had your fingers crossed that his eyes will always remain on the road. You also had your fingers crossed that Nicola would be able to relieve you before you reach your destination.

Nicola then pulls you so that you were now sitting on top of her lap. For added measure, she takes a handkerchief and uses it to gag you by rolling it horizontally and tying it around your mouth.

“Now, you better stay silent or I will stop relieving you.” She mutters to you as she fixes a death glare towards you. You nod in silence (because you’re gagged and two, if you make one sound, your chances of sexual satisfaction are very well over!).

The Scottish Prime Minister then proceeds to ease one finger into your cunt, while another finger continues to rub your clit. The rubbing and thrusting then increased gradually. At this point, you were feeling much wetter and you swore your knickers were fully moist already.

Another finger is eased in

And another!

Now you have three of Nicola Sturgeon’s fingers inside you and she increases the speed of her thrusts. Nicola then gazes on your Y/E/C eyes which were now glinting as you drew closer to orgasm. Reaching your peak, you bite your gag hard in an attempt to stop yourself from moaning.

You were feeling so euphoric after all of this. You found yourself laying by Nicola’s chest, basking in the afterglow. She then removes your gag and sets it aside, straightening your skirt afterwards. Then she whispers to you, “You did well, little lass. Mummy is delighted.”

Seeing her pleased with you. Seeing yourself pleased with her. These were the things that made you smile at that moment.

At that moment you knew, relations between you and the Scottish Prime Minister still went beyond diplomatic – and that was the beauty of it!


End file.
